FR-A-2 841 768 discloses making a shoulder or hip prosthesis which comprises an intermediate element formed by a cup and a washer defining two convex surfaces intended to cooperate respectively with a concave surface of articulation formed by a plate connected to the humeral or femoral component and a natural or prosthetic, glenoidal or acetabular concave surface of articulation. The positioning of the plate between the intermediate component and the humeral or femoral component has the effect of inducing relatively large dimensions of the prosthesis in a direction parallel to the median axis of a stem connecting this plate to a part of the humeral or femoral component anchored in the corresponding bone. This results in an offset between the humerus and the glenoid cavity or between the femur and the pelvis, such an offset proving, for these pathologies, to give discomfort to the patient.
It is a more particular object of the invention to overcome these drawbacks by proposing a novel shoulder or hip prosthesis, thanks to which the 20 distance between the humeral or femoral plane of section, on the one hand, and the glenoidal or acetabular articular surface, on the other hand, may be reduced.